Clear Thin Air
by MapleMaven
Summary: Just before the Winter Palace and/or Adamant Fortress quests. Female Inquisitor Lavellan takes to the barn to help prep herself for the long day ahead. f!LavellanxSolas fluff and one-shot.


**Clear Thin Air**

* * *

><p>The sun shone down into the courtyard gently, the first rays of the day kissing the green grass that refused to be trampled down by the activity of the day. Frost had finally caught up with it, however, and it crunched underneath Lavellan's feet as she made her way to the barn. She had not slept well the night before, stressing about where Corypheus might be and how she could possibly go to the Orlesion Court and not royally destroy all everyone had worked so hard for. She knew Leliana and Josie had her back, but she was expected to play the Grand Game as well as anyone else, by herself. An elf among humans. "Rabbit" a man had called her in one of the villages. Dorian had held her back, telling her it was a kinder word than knife-ear. Still derogatory, but he had meant no harm. Dorian was a good man, but he didn't understand how it still hurt.<p>

She sighed out, watching her breath freeze in the air. Winter was poised to hit with all of its might against Skyhold. Another worry to be pushed to the front of her mind once the first blizzard hit. She rubbed her arms, trying to hold in all of the emotions building up in her chest.

She shoved open the barn door and closed it behind her, wincing as it squeaked. She didn't know if Blackwall was up and about, and she did not mean to wake him on the floor above. A stable boy was feeding some of her charges and greeted her warmly. She asked of his parents and how the people were faring. The boy's name was Ferin. Almost twice a week she would come to see the horses and the harts. Ferin was instrumental in her making sure her people were taken care of, and he was a sweet boy. It was talking to him that helped her see not all shemlen were the same, and he never called her anything but "Lady Lavellan". It grounded her.

She went to each of the mounts, whispering her love to them and feeding them stolen carrots from the kitchens. Ferin grinned and finished his chores as she did. She heard him leave, making her way to the last stall. She joined the dark mahogany coloured hart in its stall and hugged its head. She had named him Venhalam, _to go to the end_ in elven. He was the fastest and quietest of the group, and she could always trust his instincts. Riding him was a great pleasure.

Venhalam sighed out in contentment, his great eyes blinking slowly. She let go and grabbed the last carrot from her pocket and offered it to him, which he sniffed at eagerly. The sound of the main door opening made him jerk his head up, as did the other mounts in the barn. She turned to see who was causing such a ruckus in her morning stress reliever to see Solas closing the door, wincing as she did when it made that horrid noise. She had not been alone with him since the Fade dream they had together, and it made her heart beat skip when she realized this fact.

"Good morning," he said lightly. "May I join you?"

"Of course," she answered, unlocking the stall door. "I didn't know you came here."

"I do not. But I was looking through the library when I saw you on your way here through the window," he answered. Solas offered his hand to Venhalam who gave it a good sniff before he went back to begging for his carrot. Solas took that as permission to scratch the hart's nose.

"It's a little early to be in the library," she commented.

"One could say the same about the barn," Solas said evenly. "Dorian is always in the library, as is the former Grand Enchanter. They debate constantly about the finer points of magic, which is all fine with me, but Dorian and I do not get along well. It is better that I grab the books I want early in the day before he wakes than arguing about spirits."

"I see," Lavellan bite back another stressful sigh. Everyone worked together brilliantly, but the arguing while travelling frayed her nerves. She still had no idea who was the best fit for who next she had to go somewhere, let alone the Winter Palace.

It must have shown on her face, try as she might to hide it. "You have a lot on your mind." The way he said it, it wasn't a question.

"Coming here helps. The animals are good listeners. They don't care if someone is executed or jailed, they don't care what the latest fashion is in Orlais, and they don't care about the shape of your ears. They just want shelter and food and love."

As if to prove her point, Venhalam made a soft noise of happiness as Solas scratched behind his ear.

Solas smiled. "Animals are simple creatures in that sense. The seasons come and pass, but survival is always in the forefront of their minds," his smile faltered. "You are not as lucky. You are a leader of an army, poised to change the world against your own will. It is not an easy fate, a fate I do not envy."

She met his eyes. "Thankfully, I am not alone."

"No, but your companions are not making it any easier I am sure. The more of us there are, the more responsibilities and chaos builds up."

"Thank you for the reminder."

His smile returned. "My apologies Inquisitor. I promise I shall talk no more of your troubles. Instead, may I remark on how well you look this morning. I take it you are doing those breathing exercises I recommended."

She let out an enthusiastic breath of relief. "Yes I am. Ma serannas, it has worked wonders. Even my Fade dreaming has improved greatly. Not that I am surprised of that side benefit," she laughed lightly, covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

"I am glad to hear it." He opened his mouth to continue, but Venhalam made a huge call, causing the horses and other harts to reciprocate. Lavellan felt her eyes widen in fear as the cacophony grew louder before it ended abruptly. Not one moment later she and Solas's heads whipped up as the sound of Blackwall swearing rudely came from the ceiling.

"Oh my," Solas remarked. "It seems as if our friend is not a morning person."

She looked at his face to say something, but it caught in her throat. He was still looking at the ceiling, his eye following the sounds of Blackwall swearing. A warm feeling of trust and slight nervousness blossomed in her chest as she saw his hands down limp at his sides. She felt her own breathing quicken and her heart pounded in her ears. Before she could change her mind, she reached out and folded her hand into his. He looked down at the offering, as if unsure what to do with it. "My lady-"

"I know you said you needed time to think, but I just wanted you to know that no matter what, you are a very treasured friend Solas. I cannot imagine doing any of this without you. Your knowledge and experience has made everything much easier. No matter what you decide about what you want us to be, I will respect you all the more."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Then, for now," he stressed the word now, and slightly returned the pressure on her hand, "I shall take gesture as a sign of friendship. I hope you know I would follow you into battle anywhere Inquisitor."

She bowed her head respectfully, and to hide her flushed cheeks. Venhalam was having none of that. The hart bellowed again, the entire barn repeating it's earlier episode. The Warden above them yelled a rude comment and threatened to beat Ferin.

"Oh dear," Lavellan said as she opened to door to Venhalam's stall. Above them, the sound of Blackwall stomping towards his stairway echoed loudly. "We better get out of here. He thinks the stable boy is still down here."

"I don't understand," Solas said, obviously amused as she let him lead him out of the barn, hand still in hand. "Why are we in such a hurry not to be seen?"

"It's not us I'm worried about being seen, it's Blackwall. He sleeps in the nude and apparently Ferin has been blinded before! I don't want need that in my memory!"

* * *

><p><em>Lavellan and Solas fluff :) I am sorry if using her first name was confusing, but I wanted it to feel like you could insert your own Lavellan character in. <em>


End file.
